onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 746
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Tony Tony Chopper | rating = | rank = }} "The Numerous Rivals Struggle Amongst Themselves - The Raging Monsters of the New World" is the 746th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary CP-0 agents Rob Lucci and Spandam search Dressrosa for weapons, but find none. The people of Dressrosa celebrate a new era in their history, as the existence of the dwarves is revealed to the humans and they begin fully coexisting, and Riku Doldo III prepares for Levely. Out at sea, an imprisoned Donquixote Doflamingo wonders who will gain power over the entire world. Meanwhile, the pirate Jack prepares to attack the Marine convoy transporting Doflamingo. Elsewhere, the Straw Hats are shocked to see Bartolomeo's ship, the Going Luffy-senpai. Bartolomeo shows them their updated bounties and wanted posters, although notably Sanji is wanted only alive. Long Summary On the Yonta Maria, the Straw Hat Grand Fleet's party continues. Law stands abovedeck looking at the sea, and Robin approaches him and asks what he will do next. However, Law leaves and tells her to leave him alone. On Dressrosa, CP-0 agents Rob Lucci and Spandam receive a report from Kaku that the Underworld weapons left on Dressrosa were all stolen, most likely by the Revolutionary Army. Lucci then orders that they leave. Meanwhile, the citizens begin celebrating a new beginning for the island as Viola and Gatz dance for them. Riku Doldo III and Viola then reveal the existence of the dwarf king Gancho and princess Mansherry, and the citizens are ecstatic to see them. The humans and dwarves begin fully coexisting and mingling, and Leo has the humans build statues of Luffy, Kyros, and Usopp. Doldo turns his attention to the upcoming Levely, and he and Viola prepare to meet up with Kyros and Rebecca to eat. Out at sea, a four-battleship Marine convoy sails through a thunderstorm, and Fujitora tells Sengoku while they eat noodles that he will go on a journey due to his failure to capture Luffy and Law. Sengoku tells him to just apologize to Sakazuki, who would swallow his pride, but Fujitora replies that he had pride of his own that he could not swallow. Belowdeck, a chained and imprisoned Donquixote Doflamingo tells Tsuru that Fujitora should have just cooperated with him and everything would have remained orderly. However, Tsuru tells him to accept his defeat, but asks about what might arise from it. Doflamingo says that 25 years after Gol D. Roger has died, a power vacuum has been created as several groups will fight to take the throne and reign over the world. Doflamingo wonders who will emerge victorious, and as he begins shaking his chains, he wonders when the Family of "D." will fully show themselves. Some Marines rush over to quell Doflamingo's activity, but Tsuru stops them as Doflamingo tells her to tell the World Nobles that they will be dragged down. Lightning strikes one of the Marine ships, and as Marines work to put it out, they are watched by a pirate nearby. The pirate remarks on the strength of the Marine convoy and tells his captain Jack that it will be impossible to take back Doflamingo. However, Jack is still intent on carrying out the rescue. Elsewhere, the Straw Hats are shocked as they see Bartolomeo's ship, the Going Luffy-senpai, for the first time. The entire ship pays homage to the Straw Hats, as the masthead is a giant Luffy statue, a wall in the middle is a large replica of the Going Merry's head, there is a giant Chopper figurehead in the stern, and they also have tangerine groves like Nami's. Franky compliments the design, and everyone in the Barto Club is dazzled to hear this. Bartolomeo points to their most important edition, the newly acquired vivre card that Sabo gave to Luffy. Back on the Yonta Maria some time ago, Luffy had given pieces of the vivre card to Bellamy, who decided to go on his own path, as well as all the Grand Fleet crews as they departed. The Straw Hats tell Bartolomeo to set sail for Zou as they worry about their crewmates on the Thousand Sunny, as the last time they had spoken the Sunny team was being chased by the Big Mom Pirates. Zoro then sees in the newspaper that their bounties had gone up, and Bartolomeo beckons them inside his ship to see their new wanted posters, telling Law that his bounty was now 500,000,000. Bartolomeo first points to the autographs that the currently present Straw Hats gave him before showing their updated bounties and wanted posters, which each pirate has mixed reactions to. Usopp's poster now shows his real face and he now has a 200,000,000 bounty, which angers Franky as he only has a 94,000,000 bounty. Sanji's poster also now shows his real face. Bartolomeo reveals that the Straw Hats' allies during the battle on Dressrosa had bounty increases of 50,000,000, and the Straw Hats notice something strange about Sanji's bounty: he is only wanted alive. Meanwhile, Bill eats a lump of coal, causing his skin to glow red. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **While the Straw Hat Grand Fleet is still celebrating, Robin asks Law what was he going to do next and he replies to be left alone. **After talking to Spandam, Lucci wonders where Luffy was going next. **After Doldo read the notice for the upcoming Levely, Viola informed him that Rebecca and Kyros will be coming to the palace. **A Marine ship catches fire from being hit by a lightning bolt during a storm and the Marines aboard the ship try to put it out with firefighting equipment. **Usopp making a humorous comment about the change in Sanji's bounty condition to "Only Alive". *Kaku's shadowed appearance is shown in the anime, whereas the manga implied he was the one Lucci spoke to over a Den Den Mushi through dialogue. *The silhouette of a newly-introduced Shichibukai is shown more clearly than in the manga. *Jack's pirate ship is seen up close, but in the manga, it was only seen from far away. *The design of the Going Luffy Senpai is explained in more detail than in the manga. *Bartolomeo's autographs from the Straw Hats are shown up close. *This is the last episode of the Dressrosa Arc and the Dressrosa Saga. *This is the last episode to use the opening Hard Knock Days. Site Navigation